In a wireless communication field, resource management (RM) using a plurality of radio systems (Multi-Radio) has been studied. As one technique thereof, the introduction of a GLL (Generic Link Layer, or shared link layer) that absorbs differences in physical layer and MAC layer among the multi-radios has been studied (for example, refer to Non Patent Literature 1). FIG. 36 is a conceptual diagram illustrating a functional configuration of the GLL. The GLL is shared by base stations (or access points) and terminals (or clients) among the multi-radios to enable the selection among the multi-radios or resource management (MRRM: Multi-Radio Resource Management, or Joint RM) over the multi-radios to be realized. Also, as one configuration of the MRRM, the use of the different radio systems to transmit each hierarchical data has been studied (for example, refer to Non Patent Literature 2). FIG. 37 is a diagram illustrating an example in which the GLL is applied to hierarchized data transmission.
On the other hand, in order to enhance reception quality during data transmission unsuitable for retransmission control such as streaming delivery in an MBS (Multicast and broadcast service), there has been proposed a technique in which in addition to the application of an error correction code (ECC: Error correction code) to the physical layer (PHY Layer) generally used, the ECC is further applied to an upper layer thereof. As the ECC, an FEC (Forward Error Correction) can be applied by using a block code or a convolutional code, or an erasure correction can be also applied if an error position can be discriminated. Aside from the application to the MBS, even in unicast streaming data transmission, the application of the ECC has been studied when a delay caused by the retransmission control is critical to a request delay.
Also, the application of the ECC using the erasure correction to an application layer and a transport layer has been studied, and DVB-H, 3GPP 26.346 MBMS, and DVB-IPI (IPTV) have been already standardized. Also, in recent years, for the purpose of reducing the amount of information and the transmission delay when the ECC is applied to the upper layer such as the application layer and the transport layer, the application of the ECC to a data link layer (including upper sublayer or lower sublayer (MAC layer) has started to be studied. For example, in IEEE 802.16m E-MBS, DVB-H, and DVB-RCS, the introduction of the ECC into the data link layer has been proposed (refer to Non Patent Literature 3, Patent Literature 1, and Patent Literature 2).
The ECC using the erasure correction is an error correction method that can correct data more than that in the normal FEC by setting the position of an error in advance. This results from a fact that there is a need to obtain the position and size of the position in the normal FEC whereas there is a need to obtain nothing other than the size of the error in the erasure correction.